A slightly different afternoon
by Axlexington
Summary: Just a slightly different afternoon for two awkward idiots... (ONE-SHOT) (Komi X Tadano)
1. Oneshot

**I do not own: Miss Komi Is Bad At Communication**

 _-x-_

 **A slightly different afternoon.**

 _(One-shot)_

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Tadano had begun to shove his school supplies into his bag when he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see his best friend _and possible crush_ Komi holding up a note book for him to read.

 **Would it be okay for me to walk home with you after school? Please?**

Tadano could quite easily see the red hue to Komi's cheeks even if she tried to hide her face behind the note book. "S-sure." He replied with an equally red hue on his cheeks. He wasn't sure why exactly but didn't care that much about it anyways.

 _-x-_

Ever since the duo left the school grounds they stayed silent. It wasn't an awkward silence. More of a somewhat companionable quiet. Neither knew what to say to the other without going red in the face or stumbling their sentences. They were both fully aware of their feelings for the other but were too scared to say it. At least until,

 _"Please"_ Tadano barely made out the voice of Komi over the sounds of the busy roads and shops and mutterings of passing people. _"C... Can we?..."_

Tadano looked in the direction of Komi's large eyes down towards were their hands were. Her hand slowly inching forwards. Realisation finally hit him. _She... Komi wants to hold hands with... Me?_ He looked back into Komi's large curious eyes to see her starring straight at him with a dark red face.

Komi realised what she was doing a bit too late so she quickly pulled her hand back and started walking as fast as she could down the road to her house without looking back.

Tadano who was left still standing there dumbstruck, _she really likes me too??,_ ran to catch up with Komi, and without thinking twice he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with her's. "I'm sorry for being so slow Komi..." Tadano apologised as he dared to look at her. Komi returned his gaze with own, softer _and cuter_ stare, a change to the usually curious and wide eyes. The duo realised they were starring at each other and quickly looked away to hide the awkward blush. Yet they still kept their hands locked together.

 _-x-_

Upon reaching Komi's household they stood starring at the door, neither wanting to let go of the other. "Well, cya tomorrow I guess..." Tadano smiled at Komi.

 **Yes, goodbye.**

Komi started walking towards the door before stopping to write on her notebook.

 **Thankyou Tadano for letting me join you this afternoon**

 **and one last thing**

Komi quickly ran up to Tadano and have him a tight hug and a quick kiss on his cheek before she sprinted into the house and up the stairs, leaving behind a very red and very stunned Tadano.

Although, unfortunately for Komi, her mother's squeal could be heard coming from across the road.

 _-x-_

 **Thankyou so much for reading and I'm sorry if it's too short but I just thought I'd add a little something to this very empty FF category :P**


	2. Twoshot, I guess

**I do not own: Miss Komi Is Bad At Communication**

 _-x-_

 **A slightly different evening.**

(Two-shot, I guess...)

Due to her communication disorder, Komi always overthinks things before or after doing them. For example, after leaving her crush standing outside her house, she could not stop thinking about what she had just done. _Did I do it right_ and _what if he doesn't feel the same way_ and _did I just ruin our friendship_ are some of the many things going through her mind.

After a while of kicking her legs and tossing herself around her bed, she stopped only to hear the sounds of people talking outside her window. Peeking through the shutters of her bedroom window she spots here mother talking very excitedly to Tadano, her crush.

 _Why did I leave him there, what if he hates me for ditching him and he doesn't want to be with me, what will my mother say??_ Komi's thoughts start flooding back as she stares at his face. After a couple minutes of talking, her mother waves off Tadano and heads back inside the household, but Komi continues to watch Tadano walk away. Infact, she was so busy staring she didn't see her over-enthusiastic mother creep up to Komi's door.

"Eeeek! My precious little daughter got herself a booooy-frieeeend!!" Komi's eyes widened as she spun around to see her mother, hands closed and pressed against her jaw, squealing into her room. Komi quickly started waving her hands around signalling her to stop. "A _nd you didn't tell me,"_ she added with a dark gaze.

 _-x-_

Tadano breathed out a sigh of relief. He finally managed to escape Komi's mother and was making his way home. She had pummeled him with questions like _how's my daughter_ and _what do you like about her_ so Tadano had to wait until the first chance he got to escape.

But still that was not the part he was thinking of. All the way along the worn-down concrete pathway his thoughts were entirely occupied by Komi. He never admitted to himself that he had feelings for her, nor did he know if she had anything for him besides friendship. Now he knows. Now he has realised why he still struggles to say her name without blushing or why she always goes red in the face when caught staring at him.

 _Wait, did she plan all that? Thats very unlike her. I wonder if Najimi had anything to do with it?_ Tadano walked into his house and flopped down straight onto his bed. He has had one very eventful afternoon, not to mention his best afternoon.

 ** _BUZZZZZ_**

Tadano's phone buzzed next to him from a text message sent by Najimi. "Speak of the literal devil..." He muttered as he unlocked his phone to see the whole message.

 _Hey hey hey, you best and favourite childhood friend here! How was you afternoon Tadano ;) ?? Was you walk with Komi very Romantic?? I totally was not associated with it what so ever-_

"As if I'd believe that"

 _-so please tell me how it went. :P_

Too tired to think straight, Tadano briefly replied with: _It was nice._ and sent it. Besides, he still has unfinished business to take care of tomorrow.

 _-x-_

Komi lay in her bed awake with the whole afternoon's scene going through her head. She could hear her mother downstairs excitedly telling her brother and her dad about Komi's new ' _boy-friend'_. That most certainly made her smile, even if it was just a little bit. She started to hope that the next day wouldn't be awkward for them but considering that Najimi was involved with the afternoon plan, it didn't seem likely to be that way.

 _Maybe he had liked it. Maybe things might work out._

 _-x-_

 **After wondering if the one-shot was a bit too short, I had the idea of _maybe I should make a 'shot' for the evening/night and morning that follows_ so here you are ;) **

**1 review = one cookie!**


	3. Threeshot, if you call it that

**I do not own: Miss Komi Is Bad At Communication**

 _-x-_

 **A slightly different evening.**

(Three-shot, if you call it that...)

The walk to school has always been hard on Komi. Everywhere she is people are staring at her. Not to mention being at school itself. All her classmates watch her from when she walks through the front gates until she leaves through the front gates.

The only people that don't are her closest friends. They mean a lot to her considering how hard it is to meet people without being able to speak. And her meeting those friends is all thanks to Tadano.

 _Tadano..._

The boy who had helped her ever since she joined the school. He was the only person who understood her and was patient enough to listen to her explain her situation. The first person to greet her with a smile every morning. He meant a lot to Komi but ever since yesterday, would he treat her differently? She even made sure to arrive early in order to prepare herself to meet him.

"Oh, hey Komi."

Tadano was already sleeping on his desk. He smiled at her with a slightly viewable blush on his cheeks. Komi froze at the doorway. This was unlike him to be this early. No one else is even here yet.

" _'Morning... Tadano..._ " Komi sweetly whispered in reply while she moved towards him.

"Oh! I almost forgot to say thankyou for everything yesterday Komi," Tadano looked into her eyes as he reached his hand out towards Komi's hand. "And I'm also sorry for not being able to properly respond to... y'know... _that_." Tadano began to weave his fingers between Komi's.

" _You... almost passed out._ " She whispered with a smile as she let Tadano lock his fingers with her's. " _I'm sorry about... being too sudden..._ "

"No no don't worry about it." Tadano quickly added.

 ** _Bang_**

Najimi burst straight through the classroom door before Komi or Tadano could move themselves apart. "Well well well, what have I run into here?" Najimi 'casually' strolled up to the other two before staring directly into Komi's eyes. "So how did it go."

Tadano locked his eyes with Najimi. "You knew didn't you?" Najimi looked away while Komi ever-so-slightly nodded.

 _-x-_

The rest of the school day carried out normally, except for a few glances between the two new lovers plus blushes whenever being caught starring. There were a few people who caught onto the blossoming romance and started either spreading the news or beating up Tadano out of sheer jealousy.

Later on, after the end-of-school Bell went off, Tadano felt something soft and warm grab his hand. Turning around he found the wide-eyed Komi staring back at him with a notebook in hand.

 **Could we please walk again today?**

"Haha, sure!" Tadano laughed as he guided her out to the busy streets. "Although I think you should so using the notebook around me."

 **Why?**

"Because I prefer hearing your voice instead." That remark certainly left a red tint on Komi's face.

 _-x-_

 **Well that's all folks! I apologise if the chapters are to short (kinda meant to be this length though) or the characters are too OOC. And incase you couldn't tell, I cannot use prefixes. Otherwise thankyou so much for reading this pile of trash! ;)**

 **1 like = one loli-pop!**


End file.
